


The Complicated Part

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: ...likely isn't so complicated.





	The Complicated Part

**Author's Note:**

> From Poetry Fiction's July Comment Fic Event, 
> 
> From Memory of Wales (Tishani Doshi) 
> 
> _Memory  
>  starts here on the stairs, in skylight._

Camus had not told him, though Milo did not take it as a slight. He understood; they all had duty before anything personal and Camus had his students now... This was just a quick report back to Sanctuary, likely, and there would not be time for...

Milo stood on the steps just before Camus' House, not entirely sure what he even wanted from Camus anymore. That was the complicated part, really; things had changed and...

Camus did not smile until he was close but when he did, and when he reached for Milo's hand...

Milo no longer had to wonder.


End file.
